The typical table saw includes a cutting instrument, usually a saw blade, attached to a motor mounted beneath a work surface, commonly called a table. The table has an opening that allows a portion of the blade to extend therethrough. To make a cut, a user places material on the table and directs the material through the rotating blade. To assist users in making accurate cuts, many table saws are adapted to mount work piece or material guides.
One type of guide commonly found on table saws is the rip fence. Rip fences are table saw guides that assist users in making lengthwise cuts through material. Most rip fences traverse the table parallel to the cutting direction of the blade. In order to make cuts of varying work piece width, a user slides the fence closer to or farther from the blade. To ensure an accurate cut is made the fence should be securely fastened at a precise orientation with respect to the blade.
A clamping system is commonly used to secure the rip fence with respect to the blade. The clamping system secures the fence to a guide mounted on the edge of the table. The guide extends perpendicularly to the cutting direction of the blade and often traverses the entire width of the table or even wider than the table. Previously known rip fence clamping systems utilize a rip fence that slides along a guide mounted on the side of the table proximal the user. When the user places the fence in the desired position he or she engages a clamp that secures the end of the fence proximal the user to the guide or, in some instances, at the rear of the fence. These clamping arrangements adequately secure the fence to the table, but some users may find it advantageous to have an arrangement that provides additional clamping force.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a guide assembly for a table saw where the guide assembly provides increased clamping force. It would also be advantageous if the guide assembly could be easily secured to the table. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the guide assembly could be automatically oriented with respect to the blade. An additional benefit would be if the guide assembly remained oriented with respect to the blade both when clamped and when being moved. It would be further advantageous if movement of the guide assembly could be accomplished in a smooth manner.